The Tale Of Two
by Curious Calamity
Summary: "The two people connected by the fate of the red thread are destined lovers, regardless of place, time, or circumstances. This magical cord may stretch or tangle, but never break." How fate brought Yellow and Red together. Blue is the girl, Green is the boy. .


**_a/n: How fate brought Red and Yellow together. For now its basically a rerun if their adventures. But in the later chapters, there'll be more individuality. I haven't written in a long time, so I'm sorry for how bad this is._**

 ** _Onwards!_**

 ** _._**

 _The Burning heat of the ever red sun_

 _The calm yellow glow of the moon_

 _They are inseparable, they are one_

 _She is his remedy when there are fights on the brink of impossible._

 _He is her protection when there is a battle she can fight for no longer._

 _She is his light in the dark_

 _He is her strength_

 _They will protect each other through different lengths_

 _Together nothing can stop them_

 ** _Even if they are torn apart_**

.

Sometimes Yellow refuses to believe that their first meeting was anything other than fate. She had been nine, he was 11. That's when it all began.

He had saved her that day, from a wild dratini. It was all so sudden, Yellow almost couldn't believe it happened. But staring into his happy eyes, she didn't want to believe this was all a dream.

.

"Hey, are you sure you're okay?"

Red looked down at the small girl, who was looking at him wonder. She didn't look anything over the age of 6. He was surprised she managed to get all the way out here without an adult.

She looked down, finding sudden interest in her shoes "Uh, yeah.. Thanks!"

Red turned to Saur, smiling at his partner. "Wow! Is that yours?" She looked over at the gentle beast, stars in her eyes as she looked over the large pokemon. Red smiled, patting the venusaurs head. "Yeah. Don't let it scare you, Saurs as gentle as they come!" The venusaur huffed, shoving Red to the side. Yellow giggled, finding their banter funny. "Wow! You're so lucky! I wish I had a partner like that!"

Red turned to the small girl, "Huh? You don't have a Pokemon of your own?" She shook her head, "uh..no."

"Well, here! Take this pokeball," he handed her the object. "Do you see the ratatta over there? I want you to throw the ball at it."

"Uh, like this?" She tossed it at the creature, making it jerk in surprise before it was sucked into a red light.

"Hey! You did it!"

He was one of the two partners he gave her that day.

.

He was known as the battler. He had even become champion in his career of a Pokemon trainer. He had come so far. So there was no way in hell that he would give up now. "P-pika.." He told his remaining pokemon, who looked down at him in worry. Red knew he wouldn't be able to get out of this, but he didn't want his pokemon to suffer because of him. He smiled sadly, "Run, Pika. Get out of here. Tell Green and Blue, they can help me." His fingers were slipping, and the ground wasn't too far out of reach. He'd be okay.. He would.. Right?

The ice was slowly traveling up his body, encasing him in an icy cold. He couldn't move. He couldn't do anything. He continued, trying to give his pokemon-and himself- some hope "Lorelei made a mistake with just binding your paws, Pika! She did know that you could use your tail as a radar; you can get out of here!" Pika must've seen the hopelessness in his eyes, for he began to pull on his trainers arm in a hopeless attempt to save him from his demise. Red shook his head. The ice was up to his hips now.

"Just go, Pika! You can save me, just not now. I trust you."

His pikachu nodded, tears brimming at the corners of his eyes. The yellow mouse turned, and raced away from trainer, using his tail to guide him through the fog.

Red smiled, seeing his pokemons shadow fade away in the fog.

"Thats it, Pika. Just get to Pallet town.." He whispered as his fingers slipped from the edge. He hit the ground, pain shooting throughout his body. He couldn't stop there. Not now.. He'd come so far.

He pushed himself up with shaking arms, his muscles shrieking in protest. "And.. Try to find some way to make the professor understand what's going on.." He stumbled, his arms collapsing underneath them. He smiled bitterly as he lay there, it was getting harder to move with the frost covering his body. "But how are you going to do that?" He pushed himself up once more, trying to continue on. "Cuz you can't speak human words can you?" His body shook, exhaustion taking over. His muscles screamed as he pushed his arms up, trying to prevent his arms from being frozen. He stood there, panting as ice spread along his arms and legs, encasing everything but his head. "If only.. There was a trainer who could read your thoughts.." As his consciousness slipped away, the ice fully enveloped him. Keeping him in the frozen world forever.

.

 _"Listen to me please.. Pokemon can be scary, but they're basically kind, loving creatures. If the owner is bad and trains his pokemon to do bad things, they'll grow up to be bad too. But if you care for them with a kind and gentle heart.. Then they'll always be your friends. Do you understand?"_

 ** _"I do."_**

.

It wasn't until Blue came to her two years later that she realized what she had to do.

He was missing, and probably in a dire need of help; help only she could provide.

She took the hat from Blue, a flicker of determination ignited within her. He had saved her those years ago. Now its her turn to save him.

"But remember, you musnt give your name or gender. If you do, the enemy could use it against you!"

She nodded, understanding the situation. She had to do this, for Red!

.

"Oh, its here! Its really here!"

Yellow raced toward the pokeball, opening it up without a second thought. "Its just like they told me!" She caught the yellow rodent as it emerged from the pokeball, tattered and worn. "I knew it! I knew you'd come back to pallet town!" She cuddled the rodent closer to her, hope setting in her once more. She thought she lost track of the Pokemon once she reached Pallet, thankfully she found those kids who told her where to go. "Hey! Who do you think you are! And you knew? Knee what!" Yellow turned to the old man, noticing him now. "Hey wait! Slow down please. That's too many questions!"

She placed a hand on Pikas head, healing the pokemon while she spoke to the old man. "Hey there," she said as the creature opened its eyes, "Pika!"

Who knew that very moment would start her journey for real.

You know, this was a weird request, in Yellows mind. Why her of all people to do this? Why could the one who requested this do it? Arceus knows. But she couldn't sit by while Red could be in danger!

"I'm going with Pika to find Red. That's why I'm here." She turned to the old man, her eyes downcast.

"T-thats insane! We don't even know where he-"

"So, if Red were to be held captive by an unknown force.." She ignored his statement, a flicker of determination setting within her once more. She couldn't fail this time.

"I will free him!"

.

She stood there, Ratty at her side as she stared at the older trainer. Greens eyes were downcast, hiding all emotion that may be on his face. Yellow knew that he was disappointed with her crying when Ratty evolved, and how she refused to harm pokemon.. And how she risked the battle at Celadon for a caterpie.. And how she-

Not the point. She just wanted to know what was going on in the Older dexholders mind. If only she could read the minds of people and pokemon. That'd be cool.

"If you're going to go up against the elite four." Green said, snapping her out of her musings. He turned to her, his dark green eyes focusing on her. "Then you'd better decide. Are you a trainer or not?"

She didn't know her answer. She didn't want to hurt anybody, for the pokemons sake. But pokemon would have to be hurt if she wanted to save Red.. She looked up at the older dexholder, trying to understanding what he meant. Something flickered within Greens eyes, making Yellow blink in confusion. The older dexholder looked away, shaking his head.

"Just.. Keep training. We'll discuss what we'll do in the morning."

.

The Mankey scattered, leaving behind two trainers and a worn Primeape. "You did good, but a real battle would-" Green paused as he turned around, seeing a peculiar sight before him. Yellow was hugging the primeape, a distinct yellow light coming from her palm as she whispered words on comfort in its ear. It would've been strange and almost worrying to those who didn't know what it was. But Green, he knew.

 _This is what my grandfather was speaking about!_

Yellow pulled away from the primeape, who was looking much better now. "You were just trying to find food for your pack? Oh you poor thing."

Green sighed, now understanding why Yellow was so close to other pokemon. She could understand them fully, while others could only to a certain extent. He looked around, seeing the wasteland around them, he frowned.

" _Man lives by destroying. This wasteland is another reminder of that... But you, Yellow.. You have the power to heal."_ Green turned away from the younger dexholder, unable to watch the scene any longer. He sighed, thinking of the journey to come. It wouldn't be an easy one, especially without Red... Who could possibly be hurt or killed out there. Yellow was their only hope in this dark time, a light for them all. Quite literally, with her healing powers and all.

" _There are a myriad of special talents among many trainers, the skill in controlling Pokemon and knowledge of attacks. But your power, Yellow, may be the one to surpass them all. Use it wisely."_

.

As she watched Lance shoot off with his Dragonair, Yellow couldn't help but sigh. Lives had been taken that day... And she could barley figure out why.

"A trainer who loves Pokemon, dreaming of destroying mankind for their sake.." Yellow crouched down, putting a hand on Pikas forehead. The pikachu cooed happily when she patted his head, making Yellow smile. "But what do you guys think? Would you have better lives if we were gone?" Pika stopped, looking up at the girl in question. He didn't understand what she meant.

"I mean.. What are we to you guys?"

The pikachu sat up, nose twitching. He jumped over to Yellow, putting his paw in her outstretched one. Her eyes widened as something entered her mind.

"Pokemon can be scary, but they're basically kind, loving creatures. If the owner is bad and trains his pokemon to do bad things, they'll grow up to be bad too. But if you care for them with a kind and gentle heart.. Then they'll always be your friends. "

"Friends.." Yellow muttered, looking at the pikachu. Pika chittered happily, jumping into Yellows arms. The surfboard swayed a little bit from the movement, but that was the last thing on Yellows mind now. She finally understood.

"Friends! Friends forever!"

She tugged on her hat, feeling hope surge through her once more.

"Let's go, Pika! Let's go find Red!"

.

"Humans are the enemy of pokemon! In order to eliminate them," Lance threw his arm down, signalling his pokemon forward. "Then I must have that pokemon!"

Yellow swerved around, her butterfree swerving to dodge some attacks. "You're wrong! Humans and Pokemon are partners! I will protect both our worlds!" She knew there was more at stake then Red at the moment, it was humanity and the world at risk. She couldn't let him succeed, even if it cost her her life.

"Destroy them!"

"I won't let you!"

The two charged at each other, screaming attacks aimed toward the opposite side. Yellow knew he chances at winning were low. But she had to do this.

"Hm," Lance smirked, seeing Yellows obvious discomfort. "I wonder how long this stalemate will last?"

"As long as it has to.. Until you see the truth!"

"Pity. In a few moments, the Pokemon will have devoured all the energy. And with a single flap of its wings, its bye bye humanity!"

Yellows eyes widened in horror, that couldn't happen. No! She wouldn't allow it!

"Ice beam!"

The Dragonite dodged it with ease, not even batting an eyelash at the feeble attack. "I can see it now, Dragonite! A world devoid of humans; the way it should be!"

Yellow grit her teeth, a feeling of hopelessness flickering inside her. She stood no chance against this enemy.. If only there was something she could do!

She turned to Pika, who was looking angry as well. But something was emitting from him, something she'd never felt before. Images flashed through her vision, as if she and the Oikachu were both remembering thing at the same time. Battling a vicious enemy.. Channeling the power into one source-

"Pikas memories.. That's it!"

.

"Hey!"

Red nearly danced for joy when he saw his friends come out of the tunnels, pokedexes in hands.

"Red. You're safe." Green said, a slight smile on his face as he high five his friend. Red smiled back, Green was showing affection for once.. How rare. "It looks like you got your life back, didnt you Red?" Blue smirked, flicking the hair out of his face. "Haha, I guess you could say that."

"We don't have time for this. Yellows out there. We need to get outside."

Red turned to Green, determination in his eyes once more. "Okay! Let's do this!"

.

She knew what to do. She couldn't stop the energy emitting from the machine. She had to find a way to counter it. She didn't have enough power but.. With the help of others. She could do this.

.

"We need to send the power up this thread! Its the only way!"

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Are you a trainer or not?"**_

As Greens words echoed throughout her mind, Yellow realized she had found her answer. She wasn't a trainer or a non pokemon trainer. She was a dexholder, and she wasn't going to go out without a fight.

"I call upon the power of the Virdian forest!" She cried, throwing her arm back. This was her chance. "Everyone, lend me your power! The power to save the world! The power of.."

 _ **"MEGAVOLT**_!"

Everything was lost in a burst of light. The moves had collided, sending explodions scattering across the room. Did.. Did we do it? Yellow thought groggily, barley managing to keep her head up. The battle was finally taking its toll on her. She looked up, seeing a bright form above her. "You managed to brighten the world, haven't you?" The figure nodded. Yellow smiled, her consciousness beginning to slip away. "I'm glad..."

.

Red ran over to the exhausted butterfree, taking the boy from its grasp. The boy was asleep, a small smile on his face. He must've been dreaming of something nice.

"Guys! They're over here!"

Green and Blue ran over to the sight, sighing in relief once they saw the trainer safe in Reds arms. "Yellow did it.." Blue smiled, brushing the hair out of the blonde trainers eyes. "I'm glad I chose the right person."

Green rolled his eyes, "Let's get out of here before everything. This caverns about to collapse." As if right on cue, the cavern shook, a groan echoing throughout the walls. "Ya.. Good idea."

.

 _"Pika? Pika where are you!"_

 _Yellow ran around, searching for the Pokemon. All her other pokemon were there: Omny, Dody, Kitty, Gravy.. But Pika was no where to be found! "Pika?" She checked between the foliage, searching for any sign. A flash of Yellow caught her eye. "Hey, Pika!" The pikachu looked back at her, regret over his face before he dashed off, leaving the little trainer in the dust._

 _"Hey wait!" She raced after him, coughing slightly as branches hit her and dug into her hat._

 _She ran into a clearing, but she realized she wasn't alone._

 _Red?_

 _Pika jumped into Reds arms, nuzzling his former trainer in happiness._

 _"Oh ya... I forgot." She smiled at the heartwarming reunion, but her heart ached. "We were together for so long.. I forgot that you were Reds Pokemon.."_

 _Pika looked back at her, a questioning look in his eye as he struggled out of Reds arms._

 _"But hey," she held out her arms, all her Pokemon surrounding her. "How about we stay like this a little longer?"_

 _._

Yellow blinked, yawning as she woke up. "Hey, you're awake." Yellow froze, knowing that voice all too well. Her face red, she turned to the boy. "Huh?!" Red smiled, looking down at the small girl. "What happened to lance? And that big pokemon?!" She waved her arms around, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Red chuckled. Turning to the side he added: "You blasted Lance away and the pokemon flew off to the west." He gestured towards a certain direction, trying to show his point.

"Red, that's East."

"Oh hush, Green!"

Yellow smiled slightly at the twos banter, before looking around at Blue. "You did great Yellow, I'm glad I chose you."

Yellow smiled, "Thanks Blue. I'm glad I got to be apart of it!"

"That's what I like to hear!" Red placed a hand on Yellows hat, making her squeak. (She still didn't like people finding out her gender, she had grown accustomed to it by now.)

"The battles over. Great job, Yellow! Thanks for everything!"

Pika sat between the two trains, cooing as he received affection from the both of them. Red looked down at the yellow rodent, a thoughtful look on his face. "So what to do now, huh Pika?" Yellow perked, hearing the pikachus name. She looked down at the small pokemon and smiled, patting his head gently. "As much as I would love to travel with him again.. He seems to like you too!" As Red went in to pat Pika, Yellows gaze was directed to a red string around his pinky. 'Huh, where could that be from-' she lost her train of thought as she saw the very same string around her own pinky. She blushed, remembering an old legend her mother used to speak of.

"Well, maybe we should all just live together!" Red said cheerfully, flustering Yellow even further. "Don't worry, I'm kidding!" Yellow sighed, smiling softly at the boys enthusiasm.

She had done it. She completed her mission.

Fate had brought them together again.

.

 _ **The two people connected by the fate of the red thread are destined lovers, regardless of place, time, or circumstances. This magical cord may stretch or tangle, but never break."**_

 _ **.**_

 **This is far from the end of our two heroes, this is only the beginning.**

Part 1 of 3


End file.
